


I'm guessing I've grown horns (I guess I'm human no more)

by ydididodis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but also cute, dianetti is background, i think, its rosa&kevin centric, kind of, plays into another fic of mine, right after her dad tells her that game night is dead, rooftop, sad as fuck, sadness though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: the same day Rosa’s dad tells her that family game night is on ice for nowHolt asks Kevin to maybe talk to Rosaand Gina is there to take care of her as well





	I'm guessing I've grown horns (I guess I'm human no more)

**Author's Note:**

> title by dodie - monster

It’s cold and just started raining and Rosa finds herself on the roof of the precinct for the second time that day. Granted it’s only a light drizzle, but it still perfectly encapsulates her mood.

Earlier that day her father told her that he’s accepting or he’s at least trying to accept that his daughter is identifying as bisexual. But that her mother still needs time to get on board with her sexuality and everything really. And that family game night is put on ice for now.

And fuck - that hurt like shit. She thought being ripped apart from her work family when she was wrongfully convicted hurt, but this?

She doesn’t have the right words to convey just how much this hurts. Worse like a knife stabbed into her heart and twisted around. Worse like suffocating or drowning. Worse than Ms. Miriam’s words right before she got kicked out of Ballet School.

And, wow, now she’s crying. She held it together all day, even when she told Jake about her conversation with her father and he was so chipper and supportive up until she told him that family game night is dead. And they hugged. But there was this mischievous glint in his eyes and she knows he’s already planning something ridiculous.

She shudders.

And the rumors spread so fast around the precinct so since then everyone has been looking at her with so much pity that it made her feel like she’s actually suffocating. They mean well. She knows that. But they should also know that she’s a fighter and she’ll get through it. 

Even if that means she’s alone.

Today she’s been very irritable anyway and especially her girlfriend has been so wonderful and caring and nice for the last hours. Bringing her her favorite tea and just sitting by her desk, scrolling through Twitter. 

And she doesn’t want to snap at Gina for being there for someone else beside her and her immense online-following for once.

Gina. The reason she decided to come out in the first place. The reason she decided to turn her life upside down for and and be more open and honest and what did she get out of it? Only pain.

Pain, pain, pain. 

She thought she had nothing to lose and now she’s losing everything at once it seems.

* * *

Behind her she hears the heavy door opening and attempts to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks.

“Babe, I’m okay. Please go back inside”, she’s about to plead - who she assumes to be - her girlfriend to turn around and go inside and pretend this never happened. That she’s never seen Rosa on the roof. And that they’ll never talk about this again. 

She _hates_ emotions.

A voice is clearing its throat and it’s not soft and feminine and who she expected: “Rosa.” And it’s low and thoughtful and the last person she ever thought would appear behind her.

She whips around faster than humanly possible.

“Kevin?”

He comes closer, slowly, like approaching a wild horse he’s about to tame. He’s heard enough stories from Raymond to know how Rosa Diaz works.

“I heard about the incident today and I wanted to offer you company. Rejected child to rejected child”, he starts to explain himself. “I know the pain of having your family not accept you as a person. Just because of who you might and might not fall in love with. My mother would have _loved_ to throw me out for being bisexual but I was living on university campus already.”

He chuckles and falls silent.

“Look. It is complicated, Rosa. And unlike the others I cannot promise you that it will all be okay. Because sometimes it just is not. But you have the people from work standing behind you and they got your back and that is what is important”, he reconsiders his words. “You have _me_ standing behind you and having your back. _You_ are not alone in this. If I learned anything these past few years then it is that this precinct is like a family. Even if it is an unnatural, loud and abnormal chaotic one, it still qualifies as one.”

* * *

It’s quite the speech he gave and he never planned on doing so. Just moments before he entered the roof, he was in his husband’s office and the subject of Rosa Diaz came up. It was unavoidable to say the least. Raymond’s squad has slowly worked their way up to family status and they are both very fond of his subordinates even if they wreaked havoc a lot for the first few years. And they’re still doing it now. Even though they’ve matured a lot over the passing years they have gotten to know them. 

It’s Kevin sitting in one of the chairs opposite Raymond and them conversing about this day’s events. A mutually agreed upon, weekly scheduled meeting after they both realized that they would need it to keep their relationship going. 

And then it’s his Raymond growing very serious out of the blue. He has never seen his husband quite _this_ serious. 

“Look, Kevin. I would never ask this of you. Except I am doing it right now. But Rosa is having a very rough day to say the least. Maybe you can talk to her?”, and he goes on about explaining the last week’s events. Her parents and her pain, he assumes. Not that one of his best detectives would ever show her vulnerability but he has heard the chatter in the bullpen. “It is paining me to ask this of you as I know your relationship with your parents is not exactly “peachy” but it might help her gain perspective on things.”

And of course Kevin is doing this because how could he ever deny the love of his life any request, lest such a serious one.

* * *

Rosa did not expect that. Not that it surprised her because life has always been creeping up on her whenever she didn’t wait around for it.

And she doesn’t know quite how and why but they’re hugging. She’s hugging someone for the third time today. Must be a new record, she thinks. And it’s not as repulsive as she always makes it out to be.

She doesn’t know when she starts crying again but Kevin stays with her until she’s all cried-out and ready to get back inside. She wants to go way earlier but he assures her that the Captain made sure her work was taken care of for today. He holds her tight, fingers slowly combing through her hair. He does what he wishes his friends (parents even) would have done when he found the courage to come out to them. 

And inside her girlfriend is waiting in the break room, with some fresh, hot, herbal tea and Wolfie and another warm hug. The smell of lavender and cinnamon encasing her. A scent she’s gotten so used to that she keeps the girl’s favorite hoodie by her side at night, or wears it. 

Somehow she starts crying again (she wonders how there are tears left after her breakdown just a few minutes ago) but she knows she’s safe and shielded from lurking eyes. Plus she’s in the arms of the one she is falling love with (has fallen in love with) and her family got her back. And that’s all she needs to survive until the end of today.

Tomorrow will be another story but that will be a problem she can deal with tomorrow as well.

(The same night she opens the door after some rapid knocking, to find the whole squad in the hallway. 

A giddy Jake is loudly announcing “Family Game Night!” before everyone’s inviting themselves in. 

And if that wasn’t unexpected enough the Captain hugs her and thanks her and its his words that days later are still manifesting in her brain. 

“Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place."

She loves her crazy weird family so much. [But she’d never tell them because she has an image to uphold.])


End file.
